


Look Up

by AuthenticAussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: this isn't what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ace-," He started tentatively, trying to figure out what else he was meant to say, and he felt Ace's body slip from his unresponsive limbs. </p><p>"Hey asshole," Ace managed to choke out, coughing, and a hint of a grin played across his features, "My eyes are up here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revolutionarykoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionarykoala/gifts).



The sounds of the fight behind them was muted; all Luffy could hear was the rasp of Ace's breath in his ear, the feeling of liquid ( _blood- bloodbloodblood-_ ) on his hands.

"Ace-," He started tentatively, trying to figure out what else he was meant to say, and he felt Ace's body slip from his unresponsive limbs. His eyes were immediately drawn to the gaping hole in Ace's sternum, and he could see, in a disjointed way, that his own hands were hovering over the wound, like his touch would be all that was needed to fix it.  

"Hey asshole," Ace managed to choke out, coughing, and a hint of a grin played across his features, "My eyes are up here."

Luffy sniggered.

Rouge's loud screech echoed through the space as she screamed out, " _CUT!_ "

Unable to help himself, Luffy giggled, and finally poked his fingers into the prosthetic mould that Ace'd had attached to his stomach, wriggling his hand around. "Heh, you've got a hole in your belly," he laughed, obviously trying to stay serious but failing, considering the wide, amused grin he had on his features.

"Eww, Luffy stop that," Ace complained, slapping away his hand and accidently jolting the fake blood coating his stomach, "Whoops," He mumbled, as more than a few of the make-up crew glared at him for destroying their hard work.  

Luffy giggled even louder, and Rouge cast the both of them glares; Ace almost shivered. She may’ve only played a pretty gentle and sweet mother on their t.v show but damn was she a scary director in real life.

“Do it again,” She ordered, and Ace sighed, sitting up so that he could flop into Luffy’s arms again.

“Oh woe is me, I’m dead and dying,” He muttered, and heard Luffy start giggling uncontrollably again.

“And stop whispering to each other!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what I wanted wtf happened. -fLIPS TABLE-
> 
> Dang friend hope you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
